Imaginary
by I Sit On Tables
Summary: Bokkun loves Cream but can't addmit it...they'er just to different.but there may be a chance after he learns somthing important the docter has been keeping secret.UP NOT A SONGFIC BUT A FIC INSPIRED BY A SONG COMPLEATED finally
1. Escape

**disclaimer: **_all characters in this story belong to sonic x, sega, and 4kids entertainment. I don't own any of them_

_Bokkun stares longingly out the window at the city beyond the forest, and beyond the white sandy beach. He's gone over the escape countless times in his head but never has the courage to go though with it. He constantly thinks about that one single day._

Imaginary

Ch.1

Escape

**S**onic does another homing attack at one of the robots, while Eggman fires at him. Tails, Amy, and Cream are helping out Sonic. Bokkun is throwing bombs in every direction, laughing as he does. It was a nice big fight in the central of the city. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw her, the angel in orange, Cream the Rabbit. To Bokkun she was the most beautiful thing in the world. He became hypnotized by her beauty. "-Owie!" he yelped for Sonic had just nailed him with a homing attack.

"Growl I'll get you back for that!" he said throwing a bomb directly at him. He easily doges it with a smirk on his face, Bokkun became very frustrated and continued throwing bombs every were. But as he does he still has his eyes locked on Cream. Looking away when ever she glanced at him. He loves Cream, pure and simple.

But he can never express those feelings they were just to different. He is an impolite bomb throwing bot. She is a polite, cute, and peaceful little bunny. They were much to different to be together. But soon his feelings for her would be reveled.

---that night---

Eggman, Bokkun, and Metal Sonic returned to The Eggbase, defeated once again. Bokkun floated himself up to the robots' room and sat on his bed under the widow, which was really just a board with sheets and a pillow.

He rested his head against the wall only to recoil immediately. It hurt, bad. He felt the back of his head it was wet with something. He looked at his hand it was now covered with some sort of dark liquid that he assumed was oil. "I guess I should get the Doctor to fix that."

He floated back downstairs to the main control room, were Eggman almost always was, this time was no different. "Doctor, can you fix me? I'm leaking oil." "huh? let me see." Eggman said. He examined the gash on the back of Bokkun's head and sighed. "Bokkun...It's time I told you...what you are." said the doctor.

"huh? What do you mean Doctor? I already know I'm a robot." Bokkun said confused. "no that's not the truth" Eggman corrected"...the truth is your...well...kinda like a clone, but there's only one of you. But the point is that you're flesh and bone"

For a moment Bokkun was silent with shock. Then he threw his arms around Eggman, as much as he could at least since he was so large. "uh...Bokkun?...just _what _are you doing?" Eggman said. "I'm sorry," he said with a huge grin on his face "I'm just so happy".

---the next night---

"Doctor?" Bokkun said "what now?!" Eggman yelled annoyed. "uh...I-I wanna tell you I'm...leaving" "no" he said quickly "But-but-" "I don't care your not leaving and that's final!" Eggman said in a loud threatening "growl I'M NOT ASKING YOUR PERMISSION. I'M GOING AND THATS THAT!!!" Bokkun shouted at the top of his lungs "DON'T YOU YELL AT ME YOUR NOT A ROBOT BUT I STILL MADE YOU. SO I AM TELLING YOU, **YOU CAN'T LEAVE**". Bokkun then cried his way up to his room. He hid under the covers of his bed and cried himself to sleep.

------

He had been to this place before he was, very happy here. It was a beautiful meadow with a rainbow of flowers .The clouds were pink like cotton candy, he could lie down for hours and whatch the purple sky fly over him. It was a place he could relax and forget his worries. It was always sunny and warm, and there was always a smile on his face when he was there. This place was his favorite place in the world.

But then something different happened. Over the hill came a wave of dead flowers, the sky turned red, and the clouds turned black and rained ash. He became very afraid. He headed towards the ruins of the city that suddenly appeared. There was dead people every were. Sonic and friends bodies were scattered all over the city. Then he herd a familiar shriek , Cream.

He followed her voice to an ally way were he saw her cornered by a large robot. She was on her knees bruised and bleeding, it was a horrific sight. She let out one last cry before she was shot though the heart. She collapsed in a pool of blood. He was shaken from what he had just seen he backed away, got down on his knees, and cried his heart out. This was no longer the place he loved. The place he went to relax, was gone. He couldn't be there a minute longer. Bokkun...woke up.

He instantly sat up in bed, he though to himself for a minute then got up. He began stuffing things into his messenger bag which woke up Metal Sonic." ugg, whatchya doin'?" asked Metal half asleep. "I'm leaving this place". "For real this time?" for Bokkun had told Metal many times he was running away but never had actually gone though with it. "Defiantly" Bokkun replied with confidence.

Bokkun flung his bag over his shoulder and head toward the window "you know that Eggman is gonna be furious" he warned "I don't care!". "It also means we'll be enemies". Those words made Bokkun freeze. Metal was the closest thing he had to a brother.The room was silent for a long while. Finally Bokkun said "I'm sorry. But I really want this...good-bye...Metal...I really am sorry." Bokkun flew out the window towards the forest. Towards the city. And away from the base.

Metal is sad to see the little guy go he remembers a time in which no one remembered his birth/created day.

--- flash back---

"You have a birthday?" said Metal Knuckles. "You had a birth?" said Tails Doll.

Metal Sonic was upset no one remembered he walked down the hall gloomily. Then Bokkun flew up to him with a big grin on his face. "I don't suppose _you_ know what day it is." Metal said rather dryly. "Yeah I do stupid it's your birthday." Bokkun said. "Here ya go" he said showing him a bad drawing of Metal that he did. Metal was silent for a while. "Uh… thanks" Metal finally said excepting the drawing.

--- flash back over ---

Metal smiled (which is very rare for him) he was sad to see Bokkun go but if it made him happy… Then he wished him the best of luck.

_Hi this is my 2nd fan fic please review and rate it. It will get continued with more drama and romance. I hope you enjoyed it. bye-bye. nya _


	2. Journey

**disclaimer: **_all characters in this story belong to sonic x, sega, and 4kids entertainment. I don't own any of them_

Bokkun wondered helplessly through the dense jungle like forest. He had it all planed out he would go through the forest till he reached the Chaotix house. Were he would sleep unnoticed on the roof till morning. Then head off to Cream's place. He had gone over that one plane again and again in his head and now it's being tested. put pu-ut BAM "eh, oh no" his rocket thingy ran out of gas(yes it runs on gas)."guess I'm on foot from here." he sighed and began to walk. After a while of walking it started to get really dark. "s-so cold" he said shivering "I-I cant stop now I got to keep going" his feet were cut from the branches and debris on the forest floor cutting his feet.

(rustle, _crack)_ "what was that" said Bokkun shivering from fear this time. Strange noises began to appear all around him.(growl) There was pure fear in his eyes. He stood there frozen with fear. He suddenly jolted off in one direction. (_crunch __crack __snarl) __it's_ chasing him "AAA-HHH" he cries in desperation. "(Faster you got to go FASTER!)"Bokkun thought. He tried to speed up but it was too late. The coyote pounces on him and holds him down firmly there was no escape for poor Bokkun. It sank It's teeth in to his flesh. All Bokkun could do was sob to him self 'till he died. He thought about many things in that short amount of time. like all his dreams he never achieved all the friends he never made. 2 things he remembered in particular were Cosmo's death, and the first time he laid his eyes on the lovely Cream. His vision blurred but he saw something flouting towards him with a light. Then everything went black.

---

He's in the place again there are 2 figures standing on the hill in the distance. But who are they? He squints to make it out... No dice, the space in-between is all rippled like water.

---

"Hey...Hey are you awake yet?" said an echo-like voice"(huh? who's that?)" Bokkun wondered. He slowly opens his eyes to a small, young, bee hovering over the bed. "oh your awake, good" said the bee with a smile on his face. "w-who are you? were am I?" Bokkun said sitting up in bed." I'm Charmy Bee and you at the Chaotix Detective Agency House. your really lucky _I _found you" he said proudly. "when I did a coyote was gnawing at your leg, it was pretty gnarly"

"I was flying around with my lantern to make sure there weren't any Eggman robots around," Charmy explained" when I herd snarling and something whimpering. I went over to check it out and I saw a coyote chewing on something. I was gonna just head back and let it finish it's meal when I heard sobbing. Then I knew what ever it was chewing on was still alive. So I flew back over , stung it a few times and it ran off. Then I saw you laying face-down on the ground bleeding dark blue almost black blood it took me a second to realize who you were. So I carried you back to the house, wrapped your wounds in bandages, and let you sleep in the guest room. By the way, Vector, Mighty and Espio are out so they don't know you're here."

Bokkun blinked a few times and finally spoke. "uh thanks then...but, I better get going." he started toward the door when Charmy spoke up "Hey' don't cha want some thin' to eat first." Bokkun felt his stomach which was growling and rumbling furiously. "Well, okay, I guess so." Bokkun said " 'k let me show ya were the kitchen is." He led him down the steps to a medium sized kitchen that was in need of a good cleaning. On side of the Kitchen there was a moldy, old, fridge. On the top half of each of the three walls were dust covered shelves. Under them was a counter and a sink overflowing with dirty pots, pans, and dishes weeks old it seemed. And in the center of the room was a round table with four chairs around it.

"Yeah, sorry about the mess," Charmy said "everyone around here gets pretty lazy so we don't really clean up any more. Here sit down and I'll get us some cereal or somethin'." Charmy said offering Bokkun a seat. He sat down in the seat and Charmy flew up to one of the cabinets and pulled out a box of cereal and two bowls then flew to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk, then two spoons from a drawer, and flouted back to the table. "your in luck, neither the food northe milk is expired." he said with a smile "lucky me" Bokkun responded with a chuckle. Charmy laughed back. Then they pored their milk and cereal in the bowls dipped their spoons in and began to eat. "so what were ya doin' in the forest anyway?" Bokkun was silent for a moment till he finally said "...I'm...running away. I'm gonna join Sonic and his team" "Huh," Charmy said taking a bite of his cereal. "how come?"

Bokkun blushed "Uh...j-just 'cause I'm sick of working for the Doctor" he said rubbing the back of his head. "Hmmm..." Charmy said taking another bite, chewing, and then swallowing. "You like Cream don't ya?" he said. Bokkun gasped "How-how did you know!?" "Well, I _am _a detective" he said proudly "since you were blushing I guessed you were doing it for a girl you like. And Cream is the only one close to our age." Bokkun was surprised at how quick he figured it out. "Wow..." Bokkun said. Charmy had a large toothy grin on his face. Through the rest of meal Bokkun and Charmy talked about allot and found they had allot of stuff in common. Like they both preferred flying over walking, they both _loved _to play pranks on their friends, and they both were called "emotional" by anyone who knew them.

After they finished their cereal Bokkun grabbed his bag and headed out the door. "see ya later Bokkun!" Charmy yelled, waving his new friend good-bye. Bokkun headed down the bright and sunny road to Cream's house, it wasn't far now. He daydreamed about the new life he would start. Couldn't wait until he joined Sonic and his friends. He would help fight Eggman and have tons of adventures. He couldn't wait he dashed as fast as he could(which wasn't too fast) to Cream's house and a new life.

------------------------------------------

sorry it took me a while. I'm just lazy. there will be 1 maybe 2 more chapters we'll see. R&R BITCHES


	3. Love

blah, blah, blah, disclaimer, disclaimer, I own no one here.

Imaginary

Ch.3

Love

Bokkun soon saw his destination, the house of Vanilla and Cream the Rabbit. He rushed down the path to the house. He stopped at the front door and raised his fist to knock when a question flashed through his mind. What if they didn't accept him? He _had _been working for Dr.Eggman for as long as he could remember. The question bothered him he couldn't find the courage to knock. He was frozen in the same position for what seemed to him like hours. _I can't believe I never thought about that! _He yelled in his head. He sighed _...well I've come _way _to far to give up now. _He took a deep breath and the slowly knocked on the door three times. When nobody answered right away he thought maybe no one was home. Until a tall rabbit in a long, purple dress opened the door. At first the she looked confused, she looked around and said "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Down here!" Bokkun said waving his arm above his head. Vanilla looked down to see the little life form and smiled gently. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Oh! uh...um...uh" _I'M AN IDIOT!! _he thought. He had never thought of what to say. "Did you come to live with us?" She said maintaining her warm smile. "WAH!!" Bokkun said _very _surprised. _Is everyone a detective or am I just really obvious!? _He thought. "How'd-How did you know?" Bokkun nearly yelled. The rabbit gave a small chuckle "I'm psychic." Bokkun had an amazed looked on his face. "But mama, didn't you say Charmy called and told you?" Said a small but cute voice from behind. "Well then there's that." Vanilla said to the voice as her smile faded. A young rabbit bounded down the steps and smiled sweetly at Bokkun.

Cream giggled and said "Hello Bokkun, I'm glad you're not going to work for Dr.Eggman anymore."

"Heh, heh yeah me too." Bokkun chuckled blushing slightly. "So would you like to come in?" Vanilla asked. "Oh! right." He said and walked through the door. "I'm surprised you got here so quickly, Charmy only called about 3 minutes ago."

"Wow really!?" Bokkun asked looking up at her surprised." I-I guess I didn't realize how fast I was going." he said.

Vanilla smiled "Why don't you go up and play with Cream in her room?"

"Yeah, we can play the game I just got, _Super Smash Bros. Brawl _." Cream suggested. "Sure that sound fun!" Bokkun agreed.

Cream led Bokkun up the stairs to her room. It had peach colored walls with pictures of her, Vanilla, Cheese, Amy, Sonic and others in wooden frames. The rabbit walked over to the Wii and pressed the button to turn it on. Once the game started-up Bokkun automatically asked "So how do you play?"

Cream went over the buttons and how to K.O. your opponent, and the black being nodded his head as he understood. "Who's good?" he asked referring to the characters.

"Just start trying people out, and see who you're good with." she responded. Cream moved her cursor to Peach. Then she made her dress white because she thought it made her look like a bride. Bokkun moved his cursor over the characters one at a time and stopped at Meta Knight. Since he didn't know the character, he had selected him simply because he found he looked cool.

For the next couple hours Cream and Bokkun played _SSBB _ with Cream playing as Peach and Bokkun playing as Meta Knight. Until Vanilla called them down for dinner.

"Cream! Bokkun! Come down to eat!" She called.

"_The winner is...Meta Knight!_" the announcer called. "Alright!" Bokkun called. "You did well, Bokkun-Chan." Bokkun blushed slightly at the name.

"Cream! Bokkun!" Vanilla called again, impatiently. "Coming, mama!" She called down. "Let's go, Bokkun-Chan." she said to him while getting up. he nodded, still blushing slightly. They both headed down the stairs to the kitchen/dinning room. they sat down and Vanilla set the bowls of macaroni down in front of them.

Bokkun eyed it and looked over at Cream. She was trying to cover up the odd face she was making at it as she said "Oh...you made macaroni, huh?".

Vanilla didn't notice the odd face "uh-huh, you always like it so much and say I should only serve such a great dish on special occasions." she said. "I figured since we have a guest this would be one of them, right?"

"I-I guess so."

"Good, then bon appetite!"

Bokkun scooped up the noodles in his spoon and took a bite. He wanted to cut out his tongue but that would be impolite. The macaroni tasted burnt but under-cooked at the same time. He nearly barfed it up. He glanced over at Cream to see her making another strange face and he understood why.

"I-It's really good mama." Cream said. Vanilla put on a big smile at the comment. "Do _you_ like it, Bokkun?" Vanilla asked.

He glanced a Cream who's eyes seemed to say "please say yes!"

"Y-Yeah, it's-it's good!" he said though his teeth. Vanilla smiled and said "I'm glad to hear you like it!"

The two children reluctantly finished their meal and headed up to the bed room to go to sleep. "I apologize for mama's cooking." Cream said once they were in the room were she couldn't hear them. "She's usually an excellent cook but, she can't make any thing that's pre-packaged"

"It's alright." Bokkun said with a weak smile. Cream smiled back warmly. Bokkun looked around and asked "Where should I sleep?"

"Oh there's a sleeping bag in the closet." she said. She walked over to the closet and opened it. She sized up the closet and saw the sleeping bag on the top shelf in the back. She put on a determined face and jumped up to grab the shelf. after a few attempts she grasped it. She pulled her self up onto the shelf, and grabbed the sleeping bag. Then she turned around to show Bokkun. She put her hand on the edge of the shelf to balance herself.

"I got it!" she said showing him the sleeping bag. But in doing she threw herself off balance. She stared to fall face forward towards the floor. Bokkun only had seconds to react. He ran beneath her just as she fell. She fell into his arms in a bridal position.

There was a moment of silence between the two as both of their faces turned bright red. The rabbit smiled gently at the black being and chuckled slightly before saying "My hero." and gave him a peck on the cheek.

**FINALLY I started this story nearly a year ago and it's finally finished!! Drinks all around!!**


End file.
